The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an image forming system.
In a conventional image forming system, when an image forming apparatus receives print data including a drawing object such as a text, a graphic, an image, and the likes from a host device, the image forming apparatus performs a printing operation according to the print data. In a conventional image forming system disclosed in Patent Reference, when print data received from a host device includes a drawing object having color information other than monochrome, an image forming apparatus performs a color printing operation. When print data does not include a drawing object having color information other than monochrome, the image forming apparatus performs a monochrome printing operation.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-211048
In the conventional image forming system, there are the following problems. That is, even in a case that there is no information difference if the image forming apparatus performs the monochrome printing operation, when the print data includes a drawing object having color information other than monochrome, the image forming apparatus performs a color printing operation. Accordingly, in this case, color toner is wasted.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an image forming system capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming system.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.